leeteuk life
by Grth
Summary: "Leeteuk-hyung…" "Ne?" "Aku beruntung memiliki mu…." "Ne Kangin-ah… aku juga beruntung bisa memiliki mu…" "Hyung…." "Ne?" "Tunggulah aku hyung … hanya beberapa bulan lagi…" "Ne Kangin-ah… aku akan menunggu mu… bersama anak-anak kita… " RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Leeteuk. Sebuah nama yang di ketahui hampir di penjuru dunia yang di kenal sebagai leader boyband terkenal bernama Super Junior. Bagi elf, Leeteuk adalah leader yang sangat patut di ancungi jempol karena mampu mengurus 13 dongsaengnya. Mampu mengatur jadwal Super Junior yang sangat padat. Dan bagi Super Junior, Leeteuk adalah sosok umma kedua mereka yang sangat amat mereka sayangi. Tapi taukah kalian, Leeteuk yang kita tau sebagai orang yang paling tegar itu sampai saat ini merasa kesepian? Apalagi semenjak Kangin (orang yang dia cintai) pergi selama 2 tahun untuk melakukan wajib militer…

.

.

.

.

.

"Leeteuk-hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Aku beruntung memiliki mu…."

"Ne Kangin-ah… aku juga beruntung bisa memiliki mu…"

"Hyung…."

"Ne?"

"Tunggulah aku hyung … hanya beberapa bulan lagi…"

"Ne Kangin-ah… aku akan menunggu mu… bersama anak-anak kita…^^ "

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk's Life *judul nya aneh ya? ^^"" *

Story by: Grth

Disc: mereka adalah milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan ELF

Genre: Drama, Romance

Pair: Kangteuk and other SJ Couple

Rate: T (atau mungkin bisa berubah-ubah)

Warning: aneh, dan saya ingatkan ini hanya fanfic…

Aku terinspirasi membuat fic ini saat menonton SS4Osaka waktu perform Our Love… sumpah sedih banget .. aku sampek nangis nontonnya … terharu banget waktu melihat mereka duduk berurutan dan menonton suka-duka mereka sendiri di layar VCR… haduh kan… aku pengen nangis lagi T^T .. ya sudahlah… selamat membaca ya~ ^^

.

.

.

"Huwaaa… Leeteuk-hyung! apa hyung melihat topi biru ku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sedikit manja.

"Kan kemarin kau menggantungnya di belakang pintu kamar mandi…" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya ! gomawo hyung~" kata Eunhyuk yang lansung ngacir ke kamar mandi. "Apa kau mau berkencan lagi dengan Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk saat Eunhyuk kembali dari kamar mandi.

"I-iya hyung.. gak masalah kan? Aku akan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan ELF dan HaeHyuk Shipper kok!" kata Eunhyuk dengan sedikit blushing.

"Tentu saja tidak… bersenang-senanglah…" leeteuk masih tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk pun langsung memeluk Leeteuk. "Gomawo hyung… aku harap Kangin-hyung pulang dari wamil lebih cepat…" bisik Eunhyuk dan dengan cepat ia ngacir keluar dari dorm. Meninggal Leeteuk yang masih tersenyum walau pun wajahnya agak bersemu merah karena perkataan dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

Leeteuk meratapi nasibnya sekarang. Sendirian. Kemanakah yang lainnya?

KyuMin… kencan…

Eunhae/HaeHyuk… kencan…

YeWook… lagi pergi ke Why Style bantu-bantu ortunya Yesung…sekalian kencan juga

Siwon… pergi mencari Kibum di tempat syuting…

Heechul? Dia sedang kencan dengan Hangeng yang sedang liburan di korea..

Shindong …. Pergi sama Nari …kencan juga sih..

'Nasib ku memang selalu begini…ya sudahlah…' guman Leeteuk dalam hati.

Leeteuk POV

Hari ini aku sendirian lagi. 'Lagi'? iya aku bilang 'Lagi' karena kau sering di tingal para dongsaengku yang selalu sibuk dengan kencan mereka. Tapi jangan salah, aku juga sering berkencan. Tapi bedanya aku berkencan dengan orang aku cintai (kalian tau kan siapa?) hanya melalu situs jejaring sosial twitter, atau juga Skype. Menyedihkan. Memang… tapi aku tetap akan berusaha tegar. Aku tidak mau egois, menghalangi Kangin yang akan menjalani tugasnya sebagai warga Negara.

'Lebih baik aku bersih-bersih saja..' batin ku yang langsung mulai pekerjaan rutinitas ku.

Untung saja mereka tidak terlalu membuat dorm ini hancur…

End Leeteuk POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian…

"Huff~.. capeknya…" guman leeteuk yang sedang tiduran di lantai ruang tengah . lumayan 2 jam, berarti dorm ini belum hancur berantakan tingkat tinggi. Karena biasanya Leeteuk membersihkan dorm bisa 3 sampai 4 jam.

Drrrrttt…drrrttt….dddrrrttt…

Mendengar Hp nya bergetar, tanda ada sms, ia pun menghampiri (?) Hp nya.

From : My Lovely Kanginie ^^

Hyung-ah! Ayo buka Skype mu! Aku ingin melihat wajah mu itu… aku merindukan mu chagiyaa~ *

BLUSH

Leeteuk langsung blushing. Dengan cepat ia pun membuka Laptop putihnya dan membuka akun Skype nya.

"Annyeong chagi.." suara Kangin terdengar di laptop Leeteuk.

"Annyeong kangin-ah…" jawab Leeteuk tersenyum walau pun pipi nya agak merona malu.

"Bagaimana kabar mu hyung?"

"Harusnya aku bertanya kepadamu. Bagaimana kau di sana? Apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Aku baik di sini. Aku tidak akan kelelahan hyung… kau tau aku kan?"

"Tapi kau tetap manusia. Manusia punya batas tenaga…"

"Arraseo hyung… tapi kemana yang lainnya? Apa kau di tinggal lagi?"

"Ah ne… mereka juga butuh privasi kangin-ah… "

"Aish! Dasar! Oh ya hyung apa kau tak ingin cerita lagi ke aku ? aku tau kau sedang setress.."

"ah tidak juga…" kata Leeteuk berusaha tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja di mata Kangin dapat merasa kan setres yang di alami kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau bohong… apa kau kira aku tak tau bagaimana susahnya mengatur jadwal anak-anak? Aku tau kau kelelahan… " kata Kangin telak. Senyum Leeteuk sedikit memudar.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa bohong padamu ya… tapi ya bagaiamana lagi… aku seorang leader.. tidak mungkin aku melalaikan tugas ku…"

"Aku mengerti… tapi kau juga harus butuh istirahat…"

"Ne.. aku tau…"

Mereka diam sebentar…

"Hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Aku beruntung memiliki mu…."

"Ne Kangin-ah… aku juga beruntung bisa memiliki mu…"

"Hyung…."

"Ne?"

"Tunggulah aku hyung … hanya beberapa bulan lagi…"

"Ne Kangin-ah… aku akan menunggu mu… bersama anak-anak kita…^^ "

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Kini Leeteuk menonton TV dengan bosan. Anak-anaknya memang kurang ajar dan tak tau di untung *author di giles member yg lain*. Tega sekali mereka meninggalkan leader kita ini sendirian. Gak sendirian juga sih… td ia sempat Skype-an sama kangin tapi itu pun tidak lama karena jam istirahat Kangin sudah habis. Jadi disinilah Leeetuk sekarang. Sendirian. Kesepian. Hampa…eh tapi ga sepi2 amat kok kan ada Heebum dan Ddangkkobrothers XD *author di cekek leeteuk*

Drrrrttt.. drrrttt.. drrrttt….

Klik!

"Annyeong?"

"Annyeong Leeteuk-ah!"

"Ah! Soo Man-ajushi.. ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ani … kau kita bisa bertemu sekarang? Aku ada di Kantor SM… kau bisa kesini sekarang?" tanya Soo Man dengan nada bicara agak ragu. Dan tentu saja Leeteuk tau.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada serius.

"Kita tak bisa bicara lewat telepon… kau ke sini saja sekarang…"

"Arraseo…"

Leeteuk pun segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak akan terjadi kepada anak-anaknya. Biasalah insting seorang ibu~ #plak!

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong.. perkenalkan aku Grth… aku baru 1 tahun menjadi ELF. ^^

Ini adalah fic kedua ku… ff pertama ku tentang screenplays aku publish d FB. Tp ff itu ga aku lanjutin sampai sekarang karena gairah nulis untuk lanjutan itu sedang nurun gara-gara data lanjutan yang ku ketik dr ff itu hilang T^T

Semoga itu tidak terjadi lagi di ff ini..^^"

n.b: ada yang tau nama CEO SM? Saya lagi butuh banget … DX

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Leeteuk. Sebuah nama yang di ketahui hampir di pernjuru dunia yang di kenal sebagai leader boyband terkenal bernama Super Junior. Bagi elf, Leeteuk adalah leader yang sangat patut di ancungi jempol karena mampu mengurus 13 dongsaengnya. Mampu mengatur jadwal Super Junior yang sangat padat. Dan bagi Super Junior, Leeteuk adalah sosok umma kedua mereka yang sangat amat mereka sayangi. Tapi taukah kalian, Leeteuk yang kita tau sebagai orang yang paling tegar itu sampai saat ini merasa kesepian? Apalagi semenjak Kangin (orang yang dia cintai) pergi selama 2 tahun untuk melakukan wajib militer…

.

.

.

.

.

"Leeteuk-hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Aku beruntung memiliki mu…."

"Ne Kangin-ah… aku juga beruntung bisa memiliki mu…"

"Hyung…."

"Ne?"

"Tunggulah aku hyung … hanya beberapa bulan lagi…"

"Ne Kangin-ah… aku akan menunggu mu… bersama anak-anak kita…^^ "

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk's Life

Story by: Grth

Disc: mereka adalah milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan ELF

Genre: Drama, Romance

Pair: Kangteuk and other SJ Couple

Rate: T (atau mungkin bisa berubah-ubah)

Warning: aneh, dan saya ingatkan ini hanya fanfic…

Aku terinspirasi membuat fic ini saat menonton SS4Osaka waktu perform Our Love… sumpah sedih banget .. aku sampek nangis nontonnya … terharu banget waktu melihat mereka duduk berurutan dan menonton suka-duka mereka sendiri di layar VCR… haduh kan… aku pengen nangis lagi T^T .. ya sudahlah… selamat membaca ya~ ^^

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat Lee Soo Man…

"Ajushi… waeyo?" tanya Leeteukl serius. Kenapa? Karena Leeteuk melihat raut wajah Lee Soo Man yang gelisah. Berarti ini bukan lelucon atau candaan.

"Pertama … aku minta maaf Leeteuk-ah… aku sebenarnya ragu untuk mengatakan nya pada mu…tapi CEO SM ingin beberapa dongsaeng mu untuk ikut WGM…"

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya itu semua?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu. Tapi aku rasa orang itu berusaha mencari keuntungan. Aku yakin dia takut keuntungannya akan berkurang saat kau pergi wamil nanti." Jelas Soo Man.

"Lalu siapa beberapa orang dari para namdongsaengku?"

"Aku harap kau bisa bicara dengan mereka. Aku tau mereka akan marah setelah mendengarnya dari mu. Mereka adalah KyuMin dan HaeHyuk couple. Maafkan aku Leeteuk-ah aku tidak bisa mencengah orang itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" kata Lee Soo Man dengan wajah prihatin. Sungguh kalau Soo Man memiliki kekuasaan lebih, pasti dia akan membatalkan rencana itu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa harus mereka?Ajushi tau sendiri kan kalau mereka bukan sekedar couple Fanservice."

"Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku rasa dia memdengar desas-desus kalau couple-couple SJ itu real. Padahal aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun."

"Ja-jadi apa orang itu mengetahuinya?" tanya Leeteuk jadi teringat kata-kata CEO sebelum couple-couple itu di bentuk.

"_Aku akan memasangkan kalian satu sama lain untuk menambah minat para Fans terhadap kalian. Tapi ingat…"_

"_Apa?" tanya Leeteuk._

"_Kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta secara real. Kalau pun itu terjadi nanti, aku akan memisahkan kalian dengan cara ku sendiri dan tanpa kalian ketahui.."_

Ia takut kalau dongsaengnya akan menderita karena di pisahkan dengan pasangan mereka. Walau pun ia juga harus menderita nantinya karena ia akan di pisahkan dengan Kangin.

"Mungkin. Tapi cobalah untuk bicara dengan mereka dulu. Aku akan berusaha untuk bicara dengan pihak artis wanita yang akan di pasangkan dengan mereka di WGM nanti. Aku akan membuat negosiasi agar mereka tidak terlalu mengincar 4 dongsaengmu itu. Dan aku akan berusaha akan bicara dengan PD WGM nya." Jelas Soo Man yang mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk.

"A-aku mengerti. Aku permisi dulu ajushi. Annyeong.." kata Leeteuk sedikit membungkuk hormat ke Soo Man dan pergi dari sana. Leeteuk berdoa dalam hati, semoga namdongsaengnya bisa mempertahankan kebahagian dan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan dengan gontai menuju dormnya. Sebelum Leeteuk memasuki dorm, ia menatap sendu pintu masuk dorm.

"Aku pulang…" kata Leeteuk begitu memasuki dorm.

"Oh Hyung! Selamat datang! Dari mana saja hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membantu Leeteuk membukakan jaket coklatnya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Chagi harusnya kau melayani ku, bukannya Leeteuk-hyung!" terdengar protes dari bibir namja yang beras kepalanya di atas rata-rata *dilemparddangkoma*

"Aku kan hanya melayani Leeteuk-hyung karena dia hyung ku… bakal beda urusannya kalau aku melayani mu.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Arraseo!" balas Yesung sedikit kesal. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat moment itu.

"Yesung-ah… yang lain mana? Bisa kau panggilkan mereka ? ada yang aku ingin katakan pada kalian semua." Kata Leeteuk ke Yesung.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa ada masalah lagi?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah seriusnya. Kalau ini bukan hal serius, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mungkin saja tertawa melihat ekspresi Yesung sekarang.

"Panggil saja mereka… nanti aku jelaskan…."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berkumpul barulah Leeteuk berbicara.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi berjanjilah kalian tidak boleh emosi." Kata Leeteuk memulai penjelasan tentang WGM tadi.

"Baiklah. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Heechul langsung. Ia tak suka bertele-tele seperti ini.

"CEO ingin berencana mengikut sertakan beberapa dari kalian, namdongsaengku, untuk ikut WGM…"

"MWOYA?!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Aku mohon… kalian jangan emosi dulu…" kata Leeteuk sedikit memohon.

"Apa-apaan ini maksudnya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah terlanjur emosi.

"Tenang dulu Kyu…" kata Sungmin berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya.

"Tadi aku diberitahu tentang hal ini sama SooMan-ajushi. Katanya CEO mulai curiga kalau couple-couple ada di Super Junior real." Jelas Leeteuk , suaranya makin lama makin mengecil.

"Omo!" guman Ryeowook membungkam bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Lalu…di antara kami… siapa?" tanya Yesung

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk…" leeteuk berasa ingin menangis melihat luka di mata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Dan tatapan penuh benci dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Ke-kenapa … kami?" tanya Eunhyuk tergagap dan mulai terisak pelan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hyukkie-ah…" kata Leeteuk mulai meneteskan air mata.

"A-aniya hyung… ini bukan salah mu.." kata Ryeowook memeluk Leeteuk, berusaha untuk menenangkan hyungnya.

"Itu bukan salah mu hyung. Orang tua itu yang salah Hyung! Bukan kau!" kata Kyuhyun emosi. Sungguh demi apa? Kyuhyun tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi padanya. Sungguh demi apa, baru kali ini Kyuhyun ingin membunuh orang. Dan orang itu adalah CEO SM.

"Tenang kyu… tenanglah…!" kata Yesung yang mulai menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang hyung? Aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk di ijinkan pacaran dengan Sungmin-hyung oleh umma nya Sungmin-hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun emosi.

"Aku tau itu. Aku juga tidak bisa bayangkan kalau hal yang kalian alami akan menimpa ku juga. Atau bahkan aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya." Kata Yesung yang (tumben) bijak.

"Kalian jangan emosi dulu. Ini hanya baru rencana. Kalau kita bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik siapa tau orang itu bisa membatalkannya." Siwon akhirnya berbicara.

Drrrtttt…. Drrrttt..

Telpon Leeteuk bergetar. Semua mata pun tertuju pada HP Leeteuk yang ada di saku celananya. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Lee SooMan

"Annyeong?"

"Leeteuk-ah? Apa kau … sudah mengatakannya kepada dongsaengmu? Orang itu ingin benar-benar menjalankan rencananya itu. Dia meminta mu untuk datang ke sini bersama 4 dongsaengmu. Maafkan aku Leeteuk-ah…" kata SooMan.

"Ne Ajushi. Kami akan ke sana sekarang…" kata Leeteuk sambil menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Heechul yang sepertinya muak.

"Aku, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk di suruh ke kantor SM. Orang itu menyuruh kami ke sana untuk menandatangi kontrak sepertinya…" sungguh… Leeteuk sekarang galau. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Kami ikut" kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Iya kami akan ikut! Ayo!" ajak Heechul yang langsung berdiri dari acara duduk-duduknya tadi dan menyuruh yang lainnya bangun dan bersiap.

"Ta-tapi Heechul-ah…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. kita harus hadapi orang itu bersama…"

Leeteuk terdiam sebentar…..

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ruang seorang CEO SMent (yang bernama Kim Young Min) menjadi sangat ramai karena ada 9 orang pemuda datang bersamaan.

"Hei orang tua!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak sopan ke Young Min.

"Jaga ucapan mu, kyu…" kata Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga ucapanku di depan orang tua bangka itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tenanglah dulu Kyuhyun…" kata SooMan.

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara? Kalau sudah suruh yang lainnya keluar. Aku hanya butuh mereka berlima…" kata Young Min dingin. Mereka terdiam.

"Baiklah.." kata Yesung yang mewakili yang lainnya. Mereka ber 4 pun keluar dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Baiklah mereka sudah keluar. Jadi bagaimana Leeteuk-shi? Kau harus menandatangi surat kontrak…" kata Young Min menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisikan surat kontrak.

"Kalau aku menolaknya?"

Young Min membuka laci meja kerja nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan memperlihat kannya kepada mereka ber 6 (termasuk Soo Man). Mereka kaget. Tapi yang paling kaget adalah Leeteuk.

"Jadi kau mengancam kami dengan menggunakan Kangin-hyung, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang emosi, Leeteuk kini shock. Dan dia pun tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"A-apa maksud mu ini dengan menggunakan Kangin-hyung?" tanya Donghae, berusaha menahan emosinya. Donghae berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Mudah saja. Kalau kalian tidak menanda tangani surat kontrak, akan ku pastikan orang ini akan aku pecat dari grup kalian."

DEG!

"MWO?!" tanya mereka serempak.

"Jadi bagaimana Leeteuk-ssi? Kau mau menandatangi kontrak?" tanya YoungMin dengan senyum sinis nya.

"A-aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaa~~… aku deg-degan buat chap 2 nya nih

Kira kira apa ya jawaban sang Leader?

Ada yang penasaran? *all: GAK!* *ngorek2 tanah di pojokan* #plak!

Hum… mungkin aku akan melanjutkan fic ini ke chap selanjutnya akan lama -,-

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
